


Mathlete Murder

by ComicusPeixes



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M, Set in the 50s, mathlete tournament, off screen murder, roughly 17, they're in their teens here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicusPeixes/pseuds/ComicusPeixes
Summary: A young lady was in for a surprise when she finds out something frightening about the new guy on the team.Co-Written by 2 friends





	Mathlete Murder

The Mathlete competition was going great. This guy just showed up a month before the competition, and he and I were carrying the team all on our own. This was the first time our school has ever been in the lead and if we kept this up, we were going to win. Everything was fine.

Then we got our 30 minute break before the final stretch. I was heading to the ladies restroom to give myself a little pep talk when I heard some rustling in the janitors closet. At first, I expected it to be a custodian of some sort, but then I heard a loud crash and opened the door to investigate. I assumed I would find a couple of horny teenagers. What I didn't expect to see was the new teammate looming over a sizzling corpse.

I felt my blood run cold and my stomach turn.The smell of burning flesh was nauseating. I gasped and covered my nose and mouth in an attempt to smother the horrifying odor. Unfortunately, I caught his attention. He looked at me with his wide blue eyes and i swear i saw the corners of his lips turn up. I started to shake as i stared at him, not wanting to look down and see that smoking corpse. 

“Well, I wasn't expecting any company. Probably should have locked that door. Oh well, you live and you learn.” He turned and started walking toward me. I panicked and turned to flee, but I suddenly came to a halt. I was frozen, which only served to increase my panic. There was a bright light that covered my body. I couldn’t move. He chuckled behind me.

“You’re not going anywhere.” He purred as he walked to the door and looked around outside before shutting it, locking it this time. The blinding light seemed to be coming from his finger that he was pointing at me with. I struggled, able to move just barely. When I attempted to plead with him, I was only able to let out incoherent mumbles.

“What was that? Sheesh, you're on the mathletes and you can barely even speak English!” He joked, very aware that my current speechlessness was entirely his fault. He let me go, his hand falling to his side as I collapsed to the ground, panting. Frantically, I maneuvered myself onto my knees. My hand was trembling as I brought it up to my face to fix my crooked glasses.

“Wh--What did you do to that poor man?!” I cried out, tears beginning to form at the corners of my eyes, blurring my vision slightly. I pointed at the lifeless corpse with a shaky finger, flabbergasted at how completely nonchalant the man was about the whole situation. His lips curled up into a devilish smirk and he walked proudly to the corpse, bouncing a little with each step. He crouched in front of the lifeless body and seemed to admire it, almost as if he were silently congratulating himself on his achievement. It was enough to make me sick to my stomach.

“You know, I’ve been doing this for awhile now and let me tell you, this is some of my best work! From how I cracked his cranium when I threw him into that metal shelf with my zero point energy to how I used that reflective bucket to ricochet his laser beams right back into his eye sockets!” he bellowed proudly, laughing maniacally. This man was out of his mind! How could he do such terrible things and live with himself?! I couldn't bear to accept this. I won’t allow myself to be killed next! As soon as he relaxed, I took a deep breath and rushed to speak.

“You...You’re sick!” 

He stood and turned sharply to look at me. I almost cowered beneath that cold, blue eyed glare, but I held my composure. I glared back up at him in defiance. He put a hand to his chest in mock offense, stepping back for dramatic effect. In any other circumstance, I would have laughed.

“I’m sick?” he snorted, “For someone so smart, you’re being awfully stupid right now. I mean, come on,” his expression switched from a playfully evil smile to a sinister frown, “why would you think insulting a murderer would help the situation.” My glare fell immediately and I laughed nervously, which he noticed of course. I silently cursed myself and gulped.

“I won’t tell anyone! I swear!” I said on instinct, mentally slapping myself immediately after. Good going, how many times has he heard that one? He rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip, physically sassing me.

“Everyone says that. I’m not the stupid little 10 year old I used to be. You think i’m just gonna trust some random pretty faced chick to not run off and tell the authorities? I’m just going to kill you, get rid of the bodies, and take my le-”

“I’ll help hide the body!” I frantically shouted, kicking myself internally. God, what did i say? Was my brain just on autopilot to try and keep him from killing me? If so, it’s doing a pretty shit job. Although...his expression changed again, looking somewhat interested yet not convinced. Was he expecting more? Maybe I could work with this. I just have to choose my next words very carefully.

“I’ll help you hide the body. Then you have to trust me because if I tell the authorities, I put myself in jeopardy since I would be an accomplice. I know this place like the back of my hand since I’ve been to so many competitions.” He put his finger to his chin and thought about it for a second before opening his mouth to respond. I cut him off before he could say anything. “On one condition,” I held my index finger up for emphasis, hoping he wouldn’t notice my shaking hand. He nodded his head and gestured for me to continue. I put my hand down and inhaled slowly. “You have to stay to help the team win!” Not even a moment after I spoke he gave me a perplexed look, his eyebrows knit in confusion and shook his head. He looked at me like I was out of my mind. How ironic.

“Why the hell would i stay for some mathlete tournament? What good would that do for me?” he asked, completely puzzled. I sighed and gripped the bottom of my mathlete t-shirt in my trembling hands.

“It’s because of you and I together that we’re in the lead. We are carrying the team on our own and the school has never won a single mathlete competition. You’re amazing at analysis and I can calculate pretty well, making us the perfect duo to win! Or, you know, you could just kill me and leave. But you would only look suspicious. Random kid shows up a whole month before competition and disappears right before two bodies are found? You’ll be caught in no time.” I let myself smirk at the thought. Based on his expression alone, I can see he never thought of that. This only makes me grin more.

I watch as he turns to think for a minute, contemplating my offer. A minute passes before he turns back around with a smile. He makes his way over to me and extends his hand.

“Sure. You’ve given me a pretty solid reason and, I have to admit, having someone like you around to help out wouldn’t be too much of a problem.” I took the hand he held out to me and allowed him to help me up. My legs were quivered and I latched onto him in my struggle to stay up. He bit back a snide remark at my glare. “Now, where can we hide this body?” he asked.

“There’s an old emergency exit under the building that no one uses anymore. It used to be used during the war. Now we have the one in the building so no one pays the underground one any mind. I know a place near where the exit lets out that we can bury it. There are shovels down there too from where an expansion was started and never finished.” I explain, looking into his eyes as he listened with interest.

“I never would have guessed there was an old emergency exit under the building. Great thinking.” he said, smirking as he watched the color rise in my cheeks. I was flattered easily and I’m sure he planned on making use of that in….whatever future I would have with this guy. I’m sure he wasn’t planning on making me help out with this one….disposal and then vanishing from my life.

I let go of his shirt and hand now that I could stand on my own two feet by myself. I nervously looked at my watch and hummed in thought. He lifted the corpse with what I assume to be his zero point energy and looked at me.

“We have 10 minutes until we need to get back. Luckily, the entrance is a couple doors down.” I said, letting him unlock the door and open it to check around for any unwanted bystanders.

He held open the door and I exited, the body floating gently after. 

Once I stepped out of the room, I hooked a left and headed down the hallway in the direction of the old emergency exit. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, my heart rate was going mad. I'm actually associating with a murderer! How could I let myself get dragged into this mess? 

He was following close behind with the body floating nearly forgotten behind him. As soon as we reached the exit, I tested the knob. It was unlocked, much to my surprise. I don't know why it was a surprise to me considering it's an emergency exit. Maybe I just wanted it to be locked so I could think up some excuse to escape him. 

I checked for cameras only to see one all broken and limp. He must have taken care of the cameras. For someone so snarky, he was actually incredibly smart. Obviously, he was smart since it was because of him we were winning the tournament, but to think so far ahead for murder... it gave me goosebumps in more ways than one.

I led him through the emergency exit and shut the door. We walked down the stairs together, his zero point energy barely giving off enough light for us to see. I looked back at him when I heard him speak. It shocked me initially, almost missing his voice over the deafening silence.

“You know, since you’re helping me, I would hate for you to betray me when I turn my back. So, I think we should try to get to know each other a bit more now that we’re gonna start working together to take out supers.” The utter disbelief that spread through my body was overwhelming. Working together?? Are you kidding?? I almost interrupted him to refuse his ‘offer’ when he spoke up again. “I could use someone with actual intellect and a pretty face to be my sidekick.” I could feel myself blushing again. My weakness towards flattery was going to be the death of me. I didn’t understand what he meant by ‘pretty face’ though. What was he trying to accomplish with all this flattery? Was he trying to make me to just forget everything that happened? That he’s just murdered someone? I don’t think so.

I didn’t answer him. I didn’t even want to see what stupid face he was making right now. What made him think that I would even want to work with him? I just told him I would help to save my own ass. Surely he understood that?

We made it to the bottom of the stairs and I turned right, the guy and the body following close behind. It wouldn’t take too long to get to the exit since the tunnels were relatively small and easy to get around. I was kind of glad it wasn’t a maze down here. I would hate to have to try and find a way out with the asshole behind me. I look back at said asshole and the smug bastard is smiling. I roll my eyes and walk a bit faster, growing more irritated by the second.

As I turned a corner, I spotted the shovels. Next to them was a large door that led to the outside. I heard the body drop with a thump and turned around to look at it on instinct. I immediately regretted it and gagged, nearly emptying my stomach of the lunch I had earlier. The sight of those charred, empty eye sockets was sickening. I could hear his footsteps coming closer to me and I held my arm out, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He looked worried, eyebrows lifted up and his hands extended toward me. He looked as if he was about to comfort me. This confused me tremendously. Why was he trying to be all sweet all of a sudden? It made absolutely no sense. 

“Need a hand?” he asked, hands still outstretched toward me. I shook my head, unable to speak in fear I might upchuck. He backed away and grabbed a shovel, stabbing it into the ground with ease. I hated how easily he just stabbed the shovel into the ground as if it were no big deal, but then again, there was something about how the shovel slipped into the ground like butter that made her heart jump. His strength combined with his intellect made me feel weak in a good way.

I watch him for a while, the nausea slowly fading. He’s so completely at ease, handling the shovel with unusual familiarity. With the kind of tech he has, one would think using something as mundane as a shovel would be unnecessary. I study him for a moment longer before shrugging it off. I suppose his technology isn’t that advanced. Taking a few deep breaths, I grab the other shovel and begin to dig.

It felt like hours before the hole was large enough to drop the body in. It wasn’t very deep, only three or four feet down, but it was sizable enough that the body wouldn’t be found very easily. By this point we were both covered in sweat and panting. It felt too hot in the deep darkness of the tunnel, I felt like I was suffocating in the cloying darkness.

The darkness receded as the guy used his zero point energy to lift the body and deposit it into the shallow grave. Then, to my utter disbelief and fury, he lifted the pile of dirt we had dug and smoothed it over the body. He turned to look at me when he was done and opened his mouth to speak. I interrupted him before he could make a sound.

“Are you fucking kidding me!? You son of a bitch, were you able to do that the whole time?” He looked shocked at my outburst. Several emotions crossed his face at once. I could identify disbelief, then anger, then, finally, he settled on amusement.

“Of course I could. But you said you wanted to help, didn’t you?” He looked so fucking smug I wanted to smack him. I was shaking with barely restrained anger. He outright laughed as I stomped around, screaming incoherent words of pure rage. “As much as I’d like to listen to you lose your shit, if we linger any longer we’ll be late.”

I struggled to regain my composure. I took a few deep breaths and shoved the anger down until I could barely feel it. I’d deal with it later. He’s already heading back into the school and I rush to catch up to him. When we get back to the hallway, he heads for the janitor’s closet.

“What are you doing? We have to get back. We only have a few minutes!” I follow behind him, my hands fluttering near his arm as I resist the urge to just drag him back to the tournament.

“I have to clean up the mess I made. We can’t leave any evidence of what happened.” He ignored my demands and pulled me into the closet with him. His hand burned around my wrist and I quickly yanked my arm out of his grip. He turned away, seemingly unbothered, and began to put the misplaced items back in their proper places. With him blocking the exit, I had no other choice but to help. We finished just in time for the bell to ring, signalling that we had to hurry to get back or risk disqualification. 

“Hurry up!” I pushed him out of the closet ahead of me. We had worked too hard to get this far. I refused to let him ruin this for me. Neither of us noticed our flustered teammate running from the hall back towards the auditorium.

“I’m going, I’m going! Sheesh, hold your horses.” He was going far too slow for my tastes but at least he was moving. We rushed to the auditorium, entering a few seconds before the judges called time. We made our way over to our teammates, flushed and panting. Our teammates had strange looks on their faces, smug and almost…knowing? 

“So, what have you guys been up to? You were nearly late, you know.” Useless teammate number three was leering at us. My heart started racing. There was no way they could know what we had done. I thought for sure no one had seen us. He had destroyed the cameras too, right? I glanced at the criminal next to me. He was grinning. What was wrong with him? I could feel myself beginning to panic. Our futures are on the line and this… this jerk is just… ugh!

“Y’all look like you already know. Why don’t you tell us?” I felt him shift behind me and then suddenly his arm was around my shoulder. I blushed heavily and elbowed him, hard, in the stomach. He doubled over, coughing and clutching his stomach. Our teammates laughed.

“Oh, you don’t have to be embarrassed! Or hide it! We know you two are together.” Useless teammate number 7 winked at me. I realized they thought we were…. Oh. Oh no. I buried my burning face in my hands. I could hear them laughing, the criminal beside me louder than the rest.

“How?” He choked out through his laughter. He was leaning against me, catching his breath. The panic I had felt moments before was being flushed out by pure mortification.

“We sent Evan to go find you guys and he said he saw you coming out of a janitor’s closet all sweaty and looking frantic. At first, we didn’t believe it since everyone knows Mirage is an ice princess, but now we know,” he waggled his eyebrows, “with the right persuasion she can be thawed.” The others laughed uproariously.   
“We’d love to hear how she melted for you, Buddy,” Number five nudged him, chuckling. I glared at them, fidgeting. They should have more respect for me. I could feel my counterpart tensing with every word. Suddenly he shoved number five. I gasped as I watched him fall, almost in slow motion, at my feet.

“Whoops, sorry. I guess I don’t know my own strength,” the criminal stared at him impassively, clearly unapologetic. The other man stared at him in shock. Number seven came forward to help number five, protesting the redhead’s rough treatment. As he helped number five up, the freckled man gave a small but sharp push to number seven’s back and I watched gleefully as they fell on top of each other with a groan.

“Wow, people can’t seem to stop falling for me today! Do you want to have your seven minutes in heaven with me too, scumbag?” He grinned maliciously down at our fallen teammates and I felt myself smiling too. He gently took my arm and lead my to our table, leaving our humiliated teammates in our wake.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I turned to him. He was watching the crowd around us with intense blue eyes.

“So,” I started hesitantly, “We never really introduced ourselves. I’m Mirage. What’s your name?” He turned to face me. It seemed like his eyes warmed and softened a little when they met mine.

“My name is Buddy,” He looked bitter as he said it.

“Is that your real name?” I asked. Honestly, it seemed too plebeian. What kind of name is Buddy for a murderer?

“Unfortunately, yes. Is Mirage your real name?” He studied me, watching my reactions with clear interest. I smirked.

“That is classified information, Buddy.” I laughed in the face of his outrage. For the next few minutes, we chat about various non homicidal topics. They spoke about politics, scientific advancements, his inventions. I knew he was intelligent but hearing him talk about things that I could scarcely imagine being borne into existence by his hands… It was a whole new feeling for me. 

The tables around us fill as everyone sits down in preparation for the next round. Twenty minutes pass and there is no sign of the judges. Another ten minutes and an assistant comes to announce that the Mathlete competition is being postponed. They do not tell us why but Buddy and I share a look. There is an undeniable connection between us now, secrets that can never be revealed except to each other. It’s a heady feeling, knowing that Buddy -strong, intelligent, powerful- defeated a super but decided I -intelligent, but so average compared to him- was worthy of being kept alive, of being by his side. 

“Well, guess I’ll be leaving anyway, the competition is over.” He made to leave. I grabbed his arm.

“The competition was postponed. Our agreement was that you would help us win.” I stood as well, keeping a firm grip on his arm. He scowled.

“You can’t stop me from leaving,” he growled. He tried to yank his arm away but I held on tight.

“You promised!” I glared at him, clutching his arm to my chest. I knew I was causing a scene, I could see people staring at us in my periphery. He glared at me for a few moments before huffing in exasperation.

“Fine. But when this is over I’m gone.”


End file.
